First Love Story
by Yue.aoi
Summary: Empat belas tahun yang lalu Sakura bertemu dengan seorang lelaki yang membelikan makanan untuknya serta berjanji untuk membayar makanan itu jika mereka bertemu kembali. Kini mereka bertemu kembali dan lelaki tersebut adalah dosen di universitas Sakura. /DISCONTINUED/
1. Chapter 1

Seorang gadis kecil berambut merah muda duduk sendirian di _cafe_ yang terdapat di dalam pusat perbelanjaan dengan bosan. _Matcha parfait_ yang dipesankan ibu gadis itu sudah habis dan kini ia merasa benar-benar bosan. Ia memang membawa _Nintendo 3DS_ nya, namun _console_ itu sudah hampir habis baterai.

Tatapan gadis itu tertuju pada sekeliling pengunjung _café,_ semuanya tampak asik bercengkrama dengan orang lain atau terlarut dalam dunia nya sendiri serta terfokus pada _laptop_ atau _smartphone_ mereka.

Gadis itu menyesal telah bersedia untuk ikut bersama ibu nya ke pusat perbelanjaan hari ini. Jika ia tahu ibu nya ingin pergi ke salon dan ia harus menunggu berjam-jam seperti ini, ia tak akan mau ikut bersama ibu nya.

Gadis itu menelungkupkan kepala dan memutuskan untuk tertidur. Ia benar-benar bosan dan tak memiliki pilihan selain tidur. Ia berharap ketika ia terbangun, ibunya sudah kembali dari salon.

Lima menit berlalu dan gadis kecil itu hampir tertidur, namun sebuah tepukan lembut di punggungnya membuatnya kembali terjaga. Ia membuka mata dan menatap lelaki muda yang menepuk punggungnya dengan tatapan waspada.

" _Hey,_ kau ingin pesan apa?" lelaki muda itu menyerahkan menu pada gadis itu. Seorang pelayan tersenyum sambil menunggu pesanan.

Gadis kecil itu mengamati lelaki muda itu dengan tatapan tajam. Sejak tadi lelaki muda itu berada di meja yang bersebelahan dengannya dan duduk sendirian sambil menatap _laptop apple_ miliknya serta tulisan dan gambar di layar yang entah apa artinya itu. Pria itu terlihat sangat muda dan pasti tak lebih dari dua puluh lima tahun, namun terlihat berwibawa dengan jas berwarna hitam serta cincin _sapphire_ hitam yang tidak terlalu besar dengan berlian di sekeliling batu itu. Dan wajah pria itu juga sangat tampan dengan kulit putih dan iris hitam sekelam malam yang menawan, juga hidung mancung dan bibir tipis yang berbentuk bagus.

Namun penampilan tak sepenuhnya bisa dijadikan sebagai alasan untuk mempercayai seseorang. Maka gadis itu segera menggelengkan kepala dan mengembalikan menu itu tanpa melihatnya.

"Tidak, terima kasih."

Seolah mengerti pemikiran sang gadis, lelaki itu segera tersenyum pada gadis kecil itu. Senyuman itu begitu lembut dan menawan.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak berniat melakukan apapun padamu. Aku membelikan minuman agar kau masih bisa duduk di _café_ ini," ucap lelaki itu sambil melirik gelas di atas meja gadis kecil itu yang sudah kosong.

"Kata _okaa-san_ aku tidak boleh menerima pemberian dari orang asing."

Lelaki itu tersenyum geli dan berusaha menahan tawa. Gadis kecil itu masih begitu polos dan menggemaskan.

" _Okaa-san_ mu tidak bilang kau tidak boleh meminjam dari orang asing, kan? Anggap saja kau meminjam dariku dan kau bisa mengembalikannya nanti."

Gadis itu menatap lelaki muda itu dengan heran, "Memang nya makanan bisa dipinjam?"

" _Hn._ Anggap saja kau meminjam uang untuk membeli makanan."

" _Arigato gozaimasu._ Kalau begitu aku akan mengembalikannya nanti," gadis kecil itu tersenyum.

Lelaki muda itu kembali menyerahkan buku menu dan gadis kecil itu melirik foto-foto makanan dengan penuh antusias. Tatapan gadis itu tertuju _matcha red bean hanito._

"Aku ingin _matcha red bean hanito_."

Lelaki muda itu melirik pelayan dan berkata, "Pesan satu _matcha red bean hanito_."

Gadis kecil berambut merah muda itu hendak mengembalikan menu pada pelayan, namun lelaki muda itu menahan nya.

"Kau tidak ingin memesan minuman apapun, _hn_?"

"Eh… itu…" gadis muda itu menunduk dan melirik menu itu. Harga _hanito_ itu setara dengan uang jajan nya selama tiga hari. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk meminta ibu nya tidak memberikan uang jajan selama tiga hari dan meminta ibu nya mengembalikan uang pria itu. Jika kini ia memesan minuman, ia tidak akan jajan selama tujuh hari kedepan dan ia tidak akan sanggup.

"Tidak. Nanti aku tidak akan bisa jajan selama tujuh hari kalau aku memesan makanan dan minuman. Aku akan meminta _okaa-san_ memotong uang jajanku dan membayarmu nanti."

Lelaki muda itu menutup mulutnya dengan tangan Ia bukanlah tipe orang yang ekspresif dan mudah tertawa, namun berbincang dengan gadis kecil ini membuatnya beberapa kali menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa keras dan menghancurkan imej nya.

"Kau bisa membayarnya kalau kita bertemu lagi," jawab lelaki muda itu sambil tersenyum.

"Wah… benarkah?"

" _Hn._ "

"Kalau begitu aku ingin _matcha parfait_ lagi," gadis kecil itu menunjuk foto _matcha parfait_ dengan kacang merah.

Lelaki muda itu menganggukkan kepala dan pelayan itu segera mencatat pesanan. Ketika pelayan itu selesai mengulang pesanan, pelayan itu segera meninggalkan meja.

" _Arigato, ojii-san,_ " ucap gadis kecil itu sambil tersenyum.

Lelaki muda itu melirik _laptop_ nya dan segera menutupnya. Sebetulnya ia sendiri sedang bekerja saat ini, namun ia memutuskan untuk menunda pekerjaannya dan menghabiskan waktu bersama gadis kecil yang lucu dan menggemaskan ini. Ia bukanlah tipe orang yang peduli dengan orang-orang disekitarnya, namun ia merasa terganggu sekaligus kasihan dengan gadis kecil yang tidur di _café_ sambil menunggu ibu nya. Ia juga tidak terlalu menyukai anak-anak, namun bertemu dengan gadis kecil berambut merah muda itu membuat perasaanya lebih rileks dan justru senang karena tak perlu terus menerus berkutat dengan pekerjaannya.

"Aku bukan _ojii-san_ , usia ku baru dua puluh dua tahun."

"Oh? _Gomen ne…_ A-aku tidak tahu harus memanggil apa."

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Kau bisa memanggilku _onii-san_."

Gadis kecil berambut merah muda itu tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangan, " _Hajimemashite. Watashi wa_ Haruno Sakura _desu._ "

Kini Sasuke mengerti mengapa gadis itu diberi nama Sakura oleh orang tua nya. Rambut merah muda gadis itu memang mirip dengan bunga _sakura_ , begitupun dengan kecantikan gadis kecil ini. Gadis itu pasti akan menjadi sangat cantik ketika sudah dewasa nanti.

Sasuke membalas uluran tangan gadis itu dan mereka berjabat tangan. Gadis itu begitu menggemaskan dan Sasuke menahan diri untuk tak menyentuh kening gadis itu dengan dua jari atau mencubit pipi serta memeluk karena gemas, kebiasaan yang selalu dilakukan sang kakak ketika bertemu dengan anak-anak dan sangat menganggu Sasuke. Kini Sasuke seolah terkena karma.

"Sakura- _chan_ , pindah saja ke meja ku."

"Bolehkah? Nanti aku merepotkanmu."

"Tidak merepotkan," ujar Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

" _Arigato gozaimasu,_ " Sakura tersenyum dan segera berpindah ke meja Sasuke.

Sakura dan Sasuke terus mengobrol seolah mereka telah mengenal lama. Sakura begitu menikmati waktu yang dihabiskannya dan tersadar jika nasihat ibu nya yang memintanya untuk berhati-hati dengan orang asing tak sepenuhnya benar. Setidaknya masih ada orang asing yang baik seperti Sasuke.

Begitupun dengan Sasuke yang kini mulai berpikir jika anak-anak tak sepenuhnya menyebalkan. Sesekali mengobrol dengan anak-anak dan mendengarkan cerita-cerita mereka yang diceritakan dengan begitu antusias dan menerima tatapan polos dapat terasa menyenangkan.

Seorang wanita berusia tiga puluhan dengan rambut pirang masuk ke dalam _café_ dan menghampiri meja Sakura dan Sasuke. Ia terlihat terkejut mendapati putri nya berada di satu meja yang sama dengan orang asing sambil berbincang-bincang dengan akrab. Ia segera mempercepat langkah.

" _Okaa-san_ ku sudah kembali. _Arigato, onii-san_ ," ucap Sakura sambil melirik sang ibu yang menghampiri meja nya.

" _Hn._ "

Ibu Sakura segera menghampiri putri nya dan tersenyum canggung pada lelaki muda yang duduk dihadapan Sakura.

" _Okaa-san,_ tadi aku meminjam uang _onii-san_ ini untuk membeli _hanito_ dan _parfait_."

Ibu Sakura tampak terkejut dan segera menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam, " _Sumimasen deshita,_ putri ku benar-benar tidak sopan."

Ibu Sakura segera mengeluarkan dompet sambil melirik putri nya dengan tajam. Ia menahan diri untuk tidak memarahi putri nya.

"Aku akan membayar pesanan putri ku. Maaf telah merepotkanmu."

" _Okaa-san,_ kata _onii-san_ ini aku bisa membayar uang nya jika aku bertemu dengannya lagi," bisik Sakura dengan suara pelan namun terdengar jelas oleh Sasuke.

" _Hn._ Kebetulan Sakura tertidur di _café_ dan minumannya habis. Jadi aku menawarkan untuk memesan karena aku juga sedang memesan makanan," jelas Sasuke sambil menolak uang yang diberikan ibu Sakura.

" _Doumo arigato gozaimasu,_ " ibu Sakura menundukkan kepala dan segera menggandeng Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan pada Sasuke, dan pria itu membalasnya dengan senyuman.

" _Onii-san_ , kapan kita bertemu lagi? Aku harus membayar makanan dan minumanku."

"Aku tidak bisa janji."

"Mengapa, _onii-san_?"

Sakura menghela nafas kecewa. Namun sebuah ucapan dari Sasuke membuatnya kembali tersenyum.

"Aku tak ingin mengecewakanmu dengan janji yang tak ditepati. Mungkin saja nanti kita akan bertemu lagi."

"Ah… benar juga," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan. " _Arigato onii-san,_ _matta ne._ "

" _Bye-bye,_ " Sasuke tersenyum lembut pada gadis merah muda itu.

Dan itulah pertemuan pertama mereka, pertemuan mengesankan yang selalu diingat Sakura hingga bertahun-tahun setelahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **First Love Story © Yue. Aoi**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance/Friendship**

 **Character : Sasuke.U x Sakura.H**

 **Note : OOC, TYPO, Three Shoot**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Forehead,_ kelas dosen baru itu benar-benar menyeramkan sekali. Aku jadi kesal mengapa Kurenai- _daisensei_ (dosen Kurenai) harus cuti melahirkan sekarang."

Sakura melirik Ino, teman satu fakultasnya. Mereka berdua merupakan teman sejak _junior high school_ dan memilih universitas serta jurusan yang sama. Namun mereka berdua memiliki jadwal kelas yang berbeda dikarenakan kesibukan masing-masing.

"Dosen baru?" Sakura segera menepuk kening nya tanpa sadar. Ia benar-benar lupa jika ia akan memiliki dosen baru untuk mata pelajaran akuntansi keuangan lanjutan.

"Astaga! Aku lupa, _pig._ "

"Huh.. jangan berharap banyak, _forehead._ Kalau perlu lebih baik tidak usah ada dosen baru saja."

Sakura melirik Yamanakan Ino, sahabatnya. Setahunya gadis itu begitu antusias saat mendengar Kurenai- _daisensei_ akan cuti melahirkan dan digantikan dosen lain. Gadis itu bahkan begitu gencar mencari informasi mengenai sang dosen baru tersebut dan berharap dosen itu adalah pria muda yang tampan.

"Kenapa? Dosen nya tidak setampan yang kau bayangkan?"

Ino menggeleng dan menghela nafas pelan,"Sangat tampan, malah. Pria itu seperti model terkenal, tahu."

"Hey! Berhenti membuatku penasaran," ucap Sakura dengan jengkel sambil berdecak kesal. "Apa yang menyebalkan dari dosen baru itu, _huh_?"

"Aku baru tahu jika dosen itu sebenarnya mengajar mahasiswa tingkat _master_. Ia sangat pintar dan sangat menyeramkan. Pokoknya, dia itu dosen _killer._ Ketampanan wajah nya hanya menipu."

Ino terlihat sangat jengkel. Ia bahkan menendang-nendang kaki meja _cafeteria_ hingga menimbulkan suara. Sakura ingin tertawa melihatnya,. Jika Tenten sedang bersama mereka, gadis itu pasti sudah menendang kaki Ino.

"Astaga. Memang orang nya seperti apa, sih?"

"Pinjam ponselmu."

Sakura menyerahkan ponselnya pada Ino dengan bingung, namun ia sama sekali tidak bertanya. Ino menekan aplikasi _browser_ dan mengetik nama sang dosen. Terlihat beberapa halaman yang muncul, termasuk LinkedIn dan Wikipedia. Ino segera menekan halaman teratas.

"Ini orang nya," ujar Ino sambil mengembalikan ponsel pada Sakura.

Sakura menatap laman yang tertera di ponsel nya. Terdapat foto seorang pria berusia tiga puluh enam tahun berkulit putih dengan rambut hitam dengan ekspresi wajah datar. Lelaki itu sangat tampan dan Sakura mengamatinya lekat-lekat, ia merasa pernah melihat wajah itu.

Iris _emerald_ Sakura terbelalak sepenuhnya ketika ia melihat nama yang tertulis di laman itu. Uchiha Sasuke, ia masih mengingat nama itu.

" _Forehead,_ kau kenapa?" tanya Ino dengan khawatir.

"Dia…." Ucapan Sakura terputus dan ia melanjutkan ucapan dengan suara pelan. "Aku pernah bertemu dengannya."

"Pernah bertemu dengannya? Ceritakan, dong. Sikap nya pasti sangat menakutkan, bukan?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak, malahan sangat baik."

"Huh? Kau serius, _forehead_?"

"Ah sudah, ya. Aku ingin kembali ke kelas. _Jaa ne._ Akan kuceritakan nanti."

Ino menatap sahabat nya dengan heran. Sakura tampak sangat antusias hingga berlari menuju kelasnya. Ino mengangkat bahu nya, berdoa agar Sakura tak merasa sakit hati jika banyak berharap pada sang dosen baru.

.

.

Sesuai ucapan Ino, dosen baru itu memang sangat menyeramkan. Dosen itu menatap seluruh murid dengan tatapan tajam yang menakutkan dan tidak banyak bicara. Dosen itu bahkan hanya memperkenalkan diri dengan menyebutkan nama dan pekerjaannya sebagai dosen sekaligus praktisi dan langsung memulai pelajaran.

Sepanjang pelajaran, dosen itu hanya memberi penjelasan dengan raut wajah serius dan intonasi datar tanpa sedikitpun niat untuk bercanda dengan para mahasiswa.

Sakura berusaha keras menikmati kelas dan memberanikan diri untuk mengajukan pertanyaan ketika para mahasiswa menahan diri untuk bertanya.

Kelas akuntansi keuangan lanjutan merupakan jam terakhir dan Sasuke segera keluar dari ruangan diikuti dengan tatapan memuja dari para gadis yang mengagumi sang dosen baru.

Sakura dan beberapa gadis keluar dari ruang kelas secepat mungkin dan berusaha mengejar Sasuke. Karin, salah seorang gadis di kelas Sakura segera mengejar Sasuke dan menyentuh tangan Sasuke.

"Sasuke- _daisensei,_ bolehkah aku meminta nomor telpon mu? Aku ingin konsultasi mengenai pelajaran."

Sasuke menatap gadis itu dengan tajam dan segera melepaskan tangan Karin serta menepisnya dengan kasar hingga para gadis membelalakan mata.

"Jangan sentuh tanganku."

Sorot mata Karin meredup seketika dan wajahnya memerah. Ia benar-benar takut dan malu serta terkejut dengan reaksi Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mengerti mengenai pelajaran, _daisensei,_ " ucap Karin dengan kepercayaan diri yang dipaksakan.

"Kau bisa datang ke kantor untuk menemuiku."

Sasuke segera melangkah meninggalkan Karin dan membuat para gadis yang hendak mengajukan berbagai pertanyaan pribadi pada sang dosen baru segera membatalkan niat mereka.

Sakura melewati kerumunan gadis-gadis yang terdiam di tempat dan menghibur Karin dengan kata-kata penuh simpati. Sakura berusaha mengejar Sasuke yang telah memasuki _elevator._ Ketika pintu _elevator_ akan tertutup, Sakura segera menekan tombol dan pintu kembali terbuka.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tajam, namun Sakura berusaha untuk tak menghiraukannya meskipun ia juga ketakutan. Sakura hendak menekan tombol G, namun tombol itu telah ditekan oleh Sasuke terlebih dahulu.

Pintu _elevator_ segera tertutup dan Sakura menundukkan kepala. Ia mengepalkan tangan erat-erat dan berusaha memberanikan diri memanggil Sasuke.

"Sasuke- _daisensei_."

" _Hn_?"

"Maukah anda pergi makan bersama saya sekarang? Saya akan mentraktir anda," ucap Sakura dengan gugup.

"Tidak."

Sakura mendesah pelan, merasa malu seketika. Setidaknya ia lebih baik dibandingkan Karin, namun tetap saja imej nya telah jelek. Sekarang ia malah terkesan seperti wanita murahan yang berusaha menggoda laki-laki yang baru dikenal dengan mengajak kencan.

Pintu _elevator_ segera terbuka dan Sasuke keluar dari _elevator_ dengan berjalan cepat. Sakura segera mengejar sambil berkata dengan suara keras, "Tunggu, Sasuke- _daisensei._ "

Terdapat beberapa mahasiswa dan Sasuke terpaksa menoleh sambil menatap dengan tatapan yang seolah berkata 'apalagi yang kau inginkan?'.

"Apakah anda ingat dengan gadis kecil yang bertemu dengan anda di _café_ empat belas tahun lalu? Anda berkata jika kita bertemu lagi maka saya bisa membayar untuk _hanito_ dan _parfait_ pesanan saya. Maka saya ingin mengajak anda makan bersama bukan untuk bermaksud tertentu, saya hanya ingin membayar hutang saya," jelas Sakura panjang lebar.

Sasuke berusaha mengingat sejenak. Ia tak ingat pernah bertemu seorang gadis kecil di _café,_ namun ia teringat saat gadis itu menyebut soal _hanito_ dan _parfait_. Ia tersenyum tipis mengingat gadis kecil penyuka makanan manis yang menggemaskan itu, dan kini gadis itu sudah tumbuh menjadi wanita yang sangat cantik sesuai dugaan nya.

"Baiklah."

"Eh? Anda bersedia, Sasuke- _daisensei_?"

" _Hn._ "

" _Ano.._ anda ingin makan dimana, Sasuke- _daisensei_?"

"Terserah."

"L'Occitaine Café bagaimana?"

" _Hn._ "

"Kalau begitu saya akan segera berangkat sekarang," ujar Sakura sambil menundukkan kepala dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Dalam hati ia merasa lega akan membayar hutang nya sebentar lagi.

.

.

Suasana _café_ di sore hari tidak terlalu ramai. Terdapat beberapa pengunjung yang bersantai dan mengobrol bersama beberapa teman mereka. Sakura menyandarkan tubuh di kursi di dekat tembok sambil meminum _iced green tea latte_ dengan rasa _green tea_ yang kuat. Sasuke duduk dihadapannya sambil memesan segelas _caffe americano_ dan _croissant sandwich._

Lantunan musik _jazz_ membuat suasana di _café_ itu semakin nyaman untuk berbincang. Duduk berhadapan seperti ini terasa bagaikan mimpi bagi Sakura. Mereka masih duduk berhadapan, posisi yang sama dengan empat belas tahun yang lalu. Namun kini segalanya terasa berbeda, usia mereka, status mereka, makanan dan _café_ pun berbeda.

"Maaf saya baru dapat membayar hutang saya saat ini. Itu karena saya belum bertemu dengan anda hingga saat ini."

"Kau bisa menggunakan bahasa _informal_ disini, Sakura," ujar Sasuke dengan nada dingin. Ia merasa jengah dengan ucapan ekstra formal dari Sakura yang membuatnya merasa tak sabar dengan apa inti dari setiap ucapan gadis itu.

"Oh, ya. _Gomen ne,_ Sasuke- _daisensei._ " Sakura tersenyum canggung sambil memotong _waffle_ nya. "Sungguh tak terduga kita akan bertemu di universitas."

" _Hn._ Aku tak pernah mengira jika gadis kecil yang waktu itu akan menjadi mahasiswa ku," ujar Sasuke masih dengan ekspresi datar, namun sikapnya terkesan lebih bersahabat dibandingkan di universitas tadi.

Sakura tertawa kecil dan berkata, "Sama. Aku juga terkejut saat mendengar jika _onii-san_ yang waktu itu malah menjadi dosen."

" _Onii-san_?" gumam Sasuke sambil mengingat panggilan gadis kecil itu. Namun ia tersenyum masam, ia sama sekali tidak pantas dipanggil dengan sebutan ' _onii-san_ ' di usianya yang sudah menginjak kepala tiga.

"Ya, saat itu aku memanggil seperti itu. Namun sekarang rasanya tidak cocok lagi."

" _Hn._ "

Mereka berdua kembali terdiam. Namun Sasuke merasa sangat aneh. Ia bukanlah tipe orang yang banyak bicara dan hanya bersikap ramah serta banyak bicara dengan orang-orang tertentu, misalnya keluarganya. Namun gadis ini adalah pengecualian. Ia bisa bersikap dingin dan sinis dengan mahasiswi maupun pegawai-pegawai di kantor akuntan miliknya, namun ia malah bersikap ramah dengan gadis ini

"Makanan di _café_ ini enak," ucap Sasuke tanpa sadar hingga ia hampir menepuk mulutnya sendiri.

" _Huh_?"

Sasuke terdiam, ia merasa benar-benar konyol saat ini. Mungkin ia terlalu sering fokus pada dirinya sendiri dan sangat pendiam hingga tanpa sadar menyuarakan pikirannya seperti ini.

Sakura memandang Sasuke yang duduk dihadadapannya. Ia mengira pria itu sedang berbicara sendiri, namun ia tersadar jika pria itu benar-benar bermaksud untuk berbicara dengannya.

"Oh ya. Banyak orang yang mengatakan makanan di _café_ ini enak. Sebetulnya ini kali pertama aku datang ke _café_ ini."

Sasuke menatap _matcha latte_ dan _waffle with matcha ice cream_ pesanan Sakura. Gadis itu sama sekali tak berubah. Ia masih sangat menyukai _matcha._

"Terima kasih telah mentraktirku."

"Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke- _daisensei._ Akulah yang harus berterima kasih karena kau telah mentraktirku saat itu."

"Ck… rasanya memalukan sekali meminta seorang wanita untuk membayariku," Sasuke berdecak kesal, merasa harga dirinya hancur seketika.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke- _daisensei._ Aku juga tidak enak jika seseorang yang tak kukenal tiba-tiba mentraktirku. Jadi aku memang sudah berniat untuk membayar kembali jika bertemu denganmu," Sakura tersenyum.

"Aku sebetulnya memang berniat mentraktirmu. Aku berharap kau sudah lupa jika kita bertemu lagi," ujar Sasuke dengan masam.

Sakura tersenyum lembut. Ia masih tak habis pikir dengan maksud 'menyeramkan' yang diucapkan Ino mengenai Sasuke. Ia memang sangat menyeramkan dan dingin, itulah kesan pertamanya. Tapi tidak demikian dengan kesannya saat ini. Sasuke cukup baik dan menyenangkan.

" _Otou-san,_ ternyata kau memiliki kekasih, _hn_?"

Sakura dan Sasuke seketika menoleh kearah sumber suara. Sakura bertemu pandang dengan seorang remaja laki-laki seusia _junior high school_ dengan wajah yang mirip Sasuke. Remaja laki-laki itu memiliki wajah tampan seperti Sasuke, namun memiliki bulu mata yang lentik dan rambut berwarna _indigo_.

Sakura terbelalak seketika. Ia merasa bodoh saat ini, ia seharusnya sadar jika pria seusia Sasuke pasti telah menikah dan memiliki keluarga. Ia tak seharusnya mengajak pria itu menghabiskan waktu berdua di _café_ seperti ini.

Tak berbeda dengan Sakura, untuk sesaat Sasuke juga tampak terkejut. Namun ia segera menyembunyikan keterkejutannya dengan memasang ekspresi datar seperti biasanya.

"Shou? Kau sendirian?"

" _Hn._ "

"Duduklah disini," Sasuke menempuk sofa disampingnya dan remaja lelaki itu duduk bersebelahan dengannya.

Sakura merasa benar-benar tidak nyaman. Ia menyesal telah memilih _café_ ini karena merasa penasaran meskipun ia akan berkunjung ke _café_ ini bersama Ino di akhir pekan. Seharusnya ia memilih _café_ lain saja,

Kini Sakura telah bersiap untuk meninggalkan _café_ itu. Otaknya sedang memikirkan alasan yang terdengar masuk akan untuk meninggalkan _café_ itu.

"Sakura, perkenalkan. Ini Shou, putra ku."

Sakura dengan terpaksa berusaha tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangan pada remaja laki-laki itu. Shou membalas uluran tangan Sakura, namun ia sama sekali tidak tersenyum.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Haruno Sakura. Sasuke- _daisensei_ adalah dosen yang mengajarku."

" _Hn._ "

Shou segera melepaskan tangannya terlebih dahulu dan Sakura melirik remaja laki-laki itu. Jika diperhatikan, anak laki-laki itu benar-benar seperti Sasuke versi _mini._ Tak hanya penampilan, gaya berbicara dan kepribadiannya juga mirip Sasuke. Ralat, kepribadian anak ini bahkan lebih dingin jika dibandingkan dengan Sasuke.

"Kau ingin mencoba _sandwich_ ku?" Sasuke menawarkan _sandwich_ nya yang masih tersisa setengah dan memanggil pelayan untuk membawakan menu.

"Tidak," tolak Shou sambil melirik sang ayah yang terkesan mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, _otou-san_."

"Tenang saja. Aku belum mencari pengganti _okaa-san_ ," jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum dan menyentuh kening putra nya dengan dua jari. Shou terlihat risih, namun ia tak menepis jari Sasuke yang kini menyentuh keningnya.

"Kalau kau mencarinya juga tidak apa-apa, aku tidak peduli."

Sakura mendengar seluruh percakapan itu dan merasa tidak enak. Namun ia merasa lega, setidaknya saat ini Sasuke sedang tak memiliki pasangan. Maka ia tak sedang menganggu bahtera rumah tangga seseorang.

Sakura menatap layar ponselnya. Jam baru saja pukul enam sore, namun ia merasa ingin segera pulang. Namun ia tersadar jika hari ini ia harus membayar dan ia tak bisa pulang sebelum Sasuke selesai makan.

" _Ano.._ " Sakura membuka mulutnya, namun tiba-tiba mengatupkannya. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan.

" _Hn_?"

Sakura meneguk ludah dengan susah payah, ia merasa sangat tidak nyaman dan malu.

"K-kuharap Sasuke- _daisensei_ tidak akan mengatakan pada siapapun jika kita makan bersama seperti ini. Aku takut mahasiswa lain akan berpandangan negatif mengenaiku," ucap Sakura dengan gugup.

" _Hn._ Kuharap kau juga mejaga rahasia, Sakura."

Sakura tersenyum dan menganggukan kepala. Tentu saja ia akan menjaga rahasia. Ia tak ingin mengecewakan Sasuke dan sedikit berharap jika ia dapat menghabiskan waktu lagi bersama pria itu.

.

.

Hampir satu bulan berlalu dan Sakura tak lagi memiliki kesempatan untuk makan bersama Sasuke. Jangankan makan bersama, untuk berbincang saja tidak bisa. Sasuke begitu menjaga profesionalitas pekerjaan dan bersikap sangat dingin kepada para mahasiswa, termasuk Sakura.

Sakura memutuskan untuk tak memikirkan Sasuke dan berfokus pada kuliahnya. Ia ingin lulus dengan nilai yang baik dalam waktu cepat sehingga ia bisa mendapat pekerjaan yang baik. Lagipula meskipun ia mengagumi pria itu, ia tetap tak akan bisa bersama. Maka lebih baik ia berfokus dengan masa depan nya.

Sakura mengemudi menuju kompleks perumahan Dainenchofu Residence dan seorang satpam membiarkannya masuk setelah menanyakan tujuan dan menahan kartu identitasnya.

Kompleks perumahan yang dikunjungi Sakura saat ini merupakan kompleks perumahan mewah dan ia merasa gugup dengan penampilan dan mobil yang dikenakannya. Ia menggunakan mobil Honda _Jazz_ dan pakaian bermerk di _department store_ yang sedang diskon. Setidaknya ia masih cukup beruntung karena tidak perlu menggunakan transportasi umum seperti _bus_ atau keretauntuk berpergian.

"Nomor dua puluh blok C." gumam Sakura sambil mengedarkan pandangan menuju rumah-rumah berukuran besar. Tatapannya tertuju pada nomor rumah yang tertera di tembok dekat pagar.

Terlihat sebuah rumah bertuliskan nomor dua puluh dan ia segera mengemudi menuju rumah itu. Ia memparkir mobilnya di depan rumah itu dan segera menekan bel.

Terlihat wajah seorang penjaga keamanan di kamera intercom dan Sakura segera memperkenalkan diri sebagai guru les yang telah disewa oleh pemilik rumah. Penjaga keamanan itu segera mempersilahkan Sakura untuk masuk dan memparkir mobilnya di tempat yang telah disediakan.

Dari luar rumah itu terlihat tidak begitu besar, namun ketika ia memasuki rumah itu ia terkejut jika rumah itu sebetulnya besar. Rumah itu memiliki model minimalis dengan sentuhan tradisional dan dibuat oleh arsitek jepang terkenal, Kengo Kuma.

Seorang pelayan mengantar Sakura masuk ke dalam dan ia terkejut jika rumah sebesar itu hanya terdiri dari dua lantai dan terdapat sebuah _elevator_ disamping sebuah tangga memutar menuju lantai dua. Ia tak pernah bertemu dengan orang yang menyewa jasa nya sebagai guru les atau setidaknya mendengar suara orang itu. Namun orang itu memperkenalkan diri sebagai seseorang bermarga Uchiha yang menyewa jasa nya untuk mengajar putra nya.

Terdengar alunan lembut dari sebuah _grand piano_ hitam besar di sebuah ruangan yang terlihat seperti ruang keluarga.

"Shou- _sama,_ pengajar anda telah tiba," ujar pelayan itu sambil membungkukkan badan.

Alunan piano itu terhenti dan seorang remaja laki-laki segera menatap kearah Sakura. Remaja itu terkejut dengan wanita dihadapannya, begitupun dengan Sakura yang terbelalak dengan remaja yang terlihat seperti Sasuke versi _mini_ itu.

"K-kau… putra Sasuke- _daisensei,_ kan?"

" _Hn._ "

Tak salah lagi, remaja dihadapannya adalah putra Sasuke dan saat ini ia telah berada didalam rumah Sasuke. Bahkan ia telah mendapatkan nomor telepon pria itu secara tidak sengaja.

Sakura tak mengerti mengapa Sasuke mau menggunakan jasanya disaat ia bisa menyewa jasa guru les yang lebih professional, Sakura yakin uang bukanlah masalah bagi pria itu jika dilihat dari rumah yang dimilikinya. Sakura memang telah menjadi guru les sejak tingkat dua _high school_ dan sempat tidak menerima murid enam bulan menjelang ujian masuk universitas. Ia memang memiliki murid yang lumayan banyak, namun ia bukanlah pengajar professional.

"Kau adalah pengajar yang disewa _otou-san_?"

"Sasuke- _daisensei_?" Sakura mengernyitkan dahi. "Aku tidak tahu. Seseorang yang katanya bermarga Uchiha menyewa jasaku dan memintaku datang. Aku tak tahu nama orang itu dan tak pernah berbicara dengannya."

Remaja laki-laki itu berdecak kesal dan menatap Sakura dengan tajam, "Tentu saja itu ayahku. Siapa lagi yang akan menyewa jasa guru les untukku kalau bukan orang tuaku, _hn_?"

Shou berbicara dengan kalimat panjang, namun ia terlihat sangat kesal dan memulai kalimat serta mengakhirinya dengan berdecak kesal. Tatapan remaja itu pada Sakura tajam dan terkesan meremehkan.

"Haha.. benar juga, ya," Sakura tertawa canggung. Ia merasa benar-benar jengkel sekaligus malu saat ini.

Shou berdecak kesal dan melirik Sakura. Ia tak mengerti mengapa ayahnya masih bersikeras memanggil guru les untuknya meskipun saat ini ia meraih peringkat satu umum hanya dengan belajar sendiri. Sasuke begitu terobsesi agar putranya dapat masuk ke _high school_ terbaik hingga memintanya belajar intensif meskipun saat ini ia masih tingkat dua _junior_ _high school._

"Jadi apa yang tidak kau mengerti? Aku akan mengajarimu, Shou- _kun._ "

Shou menatap Sakura dengan tajam dan berkata, "Jangan panggil aku Shou- _kun,_ itu menjijikan."

"E-eh? _Gomen ne._ "

Tak ada jawaban dan Sakura menundukkan kepala dengan canggung. Ia tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa seseorang yang jauh lebih muda darinya membuatnya ketakutan seperti ini.

Shou segera bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangan. Sakura hanya berdiri mematung, tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _hn_?"

"Eh? Maksudmu kau ingin agar aku ikut denganmu?"

Tak ada jawaban, namun Sakura menyimpulkan jika Shou bermaksud seperti itu. Sakura segera mengikutinya dan ia menekan tombol _elevator_. Pintu _elevator_ kecil itu terbuka dan Sakura segera masuk ke dalam. Hanya terdapat tiga tombol di _elevator_ itu dan Shou menekan tombol dua.

Sakura tak habis pikir, anak laki-laki ini benar-benar manja hingga menggunakan _elevator_ meskipun hanya satu lantai. Namun ia memilih diam dan mengikuti anak itu keluar dari _elevator_ serta menuju pintu yang tak jauh dari _elevator._

Rumah ini benar-benar besar dan terdapat lukisan-lukisan di dinding. Namun sejak tadi Sakura sama sekali tak menemukan satupun foto yang tergantung di dinding.

Shou memasuki sebuah ruangan yang lumayan besar. Ruangan itu dipenuhi dengan rak-rak berisi berbagai buku. Ia segera menekan tombol yang terdapat pada _remote_ di dinding dan menyalakan pendingin ruangan.

Seorang pelayan segera memasuki ruangan dan membawa beberapa kotak berisi makanan ringan dan dua kaleng minuman ringan. Pelayan itu meletakkan makanan-makanan ringan di salah satu meja dan menarik kursi dari meja lain dan membawanya ke meja itu.

Terdapat alunan musik klasik di dalam ruangan serta pewangi ruangan yang menyemprotkan pewangi setiap beberapa menit sekali.

"Duduklah," ujar Shou pada Sakura sambil berjalan mengambil beberapa buku tebal di meja itu.

Sakura segera duduk dan memandang sekeliling. Terdapat beberapa lukisan yang tergantung di dinding dan Sakura menatap lukisan-lukisan yang dipajang dengan bingkai emas itu.

Shou kembali tak lama kemudian dan membawa tiga buah buku yang sangat tebal serta beberapa lembar kertas _hvs._ Ia membuka buku dengan satu tangan dan tangan lainnya membuka kotak makanan ringan serta mengambil isinya.

"Aku tak mengerti soal ini," Shou menunjuk soal integral yang merupakan materi tingkat dua _high school._

"Ini soal _high school,_ kan? Soal ini keluar di tes masuk _high school_?"

"Kau tidak mengerti soal ini?"

Sakura mengepalkan tangan erat-erat. Tentu saja ia mengerti dan masih mengingat soal ini.

"Tentu saja aku mengerti," ucap Sakura dengan tenang meskipun dalam hati ia ingin memaki anak ini.

"Caranya bagaimana?" tanya Shou sambil memberikan kertas _hvs_ dan pen.

Sakura tersenyum meremehkan, ia sudah pernah mengerjakan soal ini dan kalkulus merupakan materi favoritnya saat _high school._

"Ini sangat mudah," ucap Sakura sambil menuliskan rumus dasar dan memberi kotak.

Sakura sibuk menulis sambil memberi penjelasan dan soal itu berhasil diselesaikan dalam waktu kurang dari dua menit.

"Jadi jawaban nya B," ujar Sakura sambil mengarahkan ujung pen ke pilihan B pada soal.

Shou segera membalik buku soal itu dan berusaha mencari kunci jawaban. Ketika ia menemukannya, ia tampak terkejut dan segera memandang Sakura dengan takjub.

"Jawabannya benar," gumam Shou dengan pelan.

Sakura menyeringai senang, anak itu kini tak bisa lagi meremehkannya. Ia merasa bersemangat dan tak sabar mengajarkan soal-soal lain serta menunjukkan kemampuannya.

.

.

Seorang penjaga keamanan membuka pintu dan sebuah mobil _sport_ berwarna putih masuk ke dalam rumah. Tak lama kemudian seorang lelaki berusia tiga puluhan dengan setelan jas segera turun dari mobil.

Iris _onyx_ lelaki itu memandang sebuah mobil tak dikenalnya yang terparkir di rumahnya. Ia melihat nomor mobil itu dan merasa _familiar,_ namun tak ingat pernah melihatnya dimana.

"Kotetsu- _san,_ itu mobil siapa?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap mobil putih itu.

"Itu mobil milik guru les yang mengajar putra anda, Sasuke- _sama_."

" _Hn._ "

Sasuke segera masuk ke dalam rumah dan segera menuju ruang perpustakaan yang sekaligus berfungsi menjadi ruang belajar. Ia mendapat nomor telepon guru les itu atas rekomendasi Gaara, teman nya. Menurut Gaara, guru les itu hanya seorang mahasiswi, namun kemampuan mengajarnya sangat baik. Hal itu terbukti dengan anak nya yang berhasil masuk ke _high school_ favorit tahun ini meskipun sebelumnya malas belajar dan memiliki nilai pas-pas an.

Sasuke merasa penasaran dengan sosok sang guru les. Ia tahu jika guru itu bernama Sakura dan merupakan seorang mahasiswi, namun ia sangat yakin jika guru itu bukan Sakura yang dikenalnya. Ia yakin pasti hanya kebetulan jika Sakura yang dikenalnya dan Sakura yang menjadi guru les putra nya memiliki kesamaan nama dan profesi.

Tanpa merasa ragu, Sasuke membuka pintu ruangan. Seketika tatapannya tertuju pada sesosok gadis berambut merah muda yang sedang duduk disamping Shou dan berkutat dengan buku-buku tebal.

Sakura segera menoleh ketika mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka, begitupun dengan Shou.

"S-sasuke- _daisensei,"_ ucap Sakura dengan tergagap. Ia benar-benar terkejut dengan sosok sang dosen yang kini berdiri di depan pintu.

Tak berbeda dengan Sakura, Sasuke pun merasa terkejut. Namun ia segera menyembunyikan keterkejutannya dengan raut wajah datar.

"Mengapa kau berada di rumahku?"

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **Author's note :**

* * *

Happy New Year 2016. May this new year will be a bright & prosperous year for everyone !


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura memberanikan diri menatap sang dosen yang kini telah memasuki perpustakaan sambil menatapnya dengan tajam. Perlahan ia mengerakkan bibir nya yang terkatup rapat dan berkata, "Tentu saja mengajari putra anda, Sasuke- _daisensei._ Bukankah anda yang meminta saya untuk datang hari ini?"

Sasuke menganggukan kepala dengan terpaksa. Ia benar-benar sibuk belakangan ini dan begitu lelah hingga tak dapat berpikir dengan jernih. Tentu saja Sakura tak akan memiliki alamat rumah Sasuke dan masuk dengan mudah jika tak mendapat izin dari salah satu penghuni rumah. Kini ia menyesal tak menghubungi Sakura melalui telepon dan mendengar suara gadis itu untuk memastikan jika gadis itu adalah mahasiswi nya atau bukan.

" _Hn._ Lanjutkan saja pelajaran kalian."

Shou segera berdiri dari tempat duduk nya dan berkata pada ayah nya, "Sesi belajar sudah selesai. Aku sudah menghabiskan dua jam bersama Sakura."

Sasuke yang baru saja hendak berjalan menuju pintu segera berbalik badan saat mendengar suara putra nya. Ia segera menatap sang putra dengan tajam dan menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak. Karena kemarin kau sama sekali tidak belajar, hari ini kau harus belajar empat jam."

Shou mendengus kesal mendengar ucapan sang ayah. Sasuke mewajibkan Shou untuk belajar minimal dua jam perhari tanpa waktu istirahat sedikitpun dan ia terkadang mengawasi putra nya saat belajar. Shou sendiri pada awal nya merasa bersemangat, namun belakangan ini ia merasa jenuh karena sudah menguasai seluruh materi yang diajarkan di _middle school_.

"Tapi aku sudah bisa mengerjakan setengah soal yang ada di buku panduan yang kau berikan, _otou-san_ ," tolak Shou dengan ekspresi wajah yang menunjukkan kekesalan.

"Kau tidak akan bisa diterima jika hanya bisa mengerjakan setengah soal. Jadilah yang terbaik," ujar Sasuke dengan ekspresi datar namun tegas, pertanda jika ucapan nya mutlak.

Sakura menahan nafas mendengar ucapan Sasuke dan Shou. Ia tak habis pikir dengan sikap perfeksionis yang dimiliki Sasuke. Menurutnya, Shou hanyalah siswa tingkat dua _middle school_ dan ia akan mengikuti ujian masuk _high school_ satu tahun lagi. Sakura berani bertaruh jika Shou dapat menguasai seluruh materi ujian dalam waktu kurang dari setengah tahun.

Sasuke meninggalkan ruangan setelah mengambil salah satu buku di rak. Sakura melirik Shou yang memakan cemilan dengan cepat dengan ekspresi datar. Anak laki-laki itu terlihat sangat lelah dan sedang dalam suasana hati yang tidak baik.

"Kita akan melanjutkan belajar, Shou- _chan_?"

Tak ada jawaban dan Sakura dapat merasakan tatapan tajam dan menakutkan yang ditujukan Shou padanya. Shou berdecih dan berkata, "Bisakah kau memanggilku tanpa _suffix_ yang menunjukkan keakraban?"

Ucapan Shou terkesan datar dan dingin. Anak itu bahkan tak peduli jika ucapan nya mungkin saja akan menyakitkan bagi Sakura. Ia tak ingin memikirkan apapun yang menurutnya bukan urusan nya, benar-benar mirip dengan sang ayah.

"Oh, ya. Kalau begitu tidak usah gunakan _suffix_ saja, ya?"

" _Hn._ "

Sakura menatap Shou yang sama sekali tidak berniat melanjutkan pelajaran. Anak itu sedang jenuh dan ia tidak akan memaksa anak itu untuk belajar.

"Bagaimana jika kita tidak usah melanjutkan pelajaran saja?"

Shou membelalakan mata dan menatap Sakura dengan bingung, " _Hn_?"

"Ya. Kita tidak usah belajar."

"Kau… serius?"

Sakura menganggukan kepala dan tersenyum, "Tentu saja. Kau sendiri sedang tidak berminat belajar, kan? Jadi kita beristirahat saja."

Shou melirik kearah pintu sebelum menatap Sakura dengan khawatir, "Bagaimana jika _otou-san_ tiba-tiba masuk dan menemukan kita sedang tidak belajar?"

"Apakah Sasuke- _daisensei_ mengunjungi ruanganmu ketika sedang belajar?"

" _Hn_."

Sakura mengambil buku berisi soal-soal dan ia membaca satu persatu soal. Ia berusaha mencari beberapa soal yang menurutnya cukup sulit dan mengembalikan buku itu pada Shou.

"Coba kerjakan soal nomor empat puluh lima sampai enam puluh. Jika jawabanmu benar seluruhnya, kita tidak usah belajar. Bagaimana?"

Shou tersenyum sinis dan menatap soal-soal itu dengan tatapan meremehkan. Ia telah memnguasai lebih dari setengah soal-soal itu dan menghafal hampir seluruh rumus. Ia yakin dapat menyelesaikan seluruh soal hanya dengan membolak-balik rumus yang telah dihafalnya.

" _Hn_."

Shou mulai membaca soal nomor empat puluh lima dan mengerjakan dengan lancar. Soal pertama adalah integral dan soal selanjutnya adalah integral trigonometri. Sakura baru saja mengajarkan materi integral padanya dan ia telah mengerjakan beberapa soal intergral.

Sebetulnya Shou benar-benar bosan dan mengantuk. Ia bosan diharuskan belajar setidaknya dua jam per hari dan hanya diberikan waktu luang satu hari setiap minggu nya. Dahulu ia belajar agar mendapatkan nilai terbaik di kelas sesuai dengan keinginan Sasuke dan ia tidak keberatan saat Sasuke mulai menyuruhnya mempelajari materi satu tingkat diatas tingkatan kelas nya agar ia terkesan pintar. Namun lama kelamaan ia mulai merasa jengah saat Sasuke terus menerus menuntutnya belajar hingga ia dipaksa meguasai materi setingkat _high school_ dan menuruti segala tuntutan Sasuke. Ia merasa cemburu dengan Ichiro, sepupu nya, yang diperbolehkan bermain dan bersantai seperti anak-anak seusianya.

"Ini… apa maksudnya sih?" gumam Shou sambil menatap soal bangun ruang dengan bingung. Bangun ruang adalah mata pelajaran yang paling tidak dikuasainya dan ia tidak menyukai materi itu.

Sakura segera mendekatkan kursi nya ke arah Shou dan berkata, "Kau tidak mengerti soal itu?"

"Tidak."

"Ingin kujelaskan?" tanya Sakura dengan senyum menggoda.

"Tidak, aku ingin mendapatkan istirahat."

"Oh, baiklah."

Sakura melirik ponsel nya dan mengamati Shou yang sedang mengerjakan soal. Anak itu melewati soal yang menurutnya sulit dan mengerjakan seluruh soal lain nya. Ketika ia sudah menyelesaikan soal lain, anak itu kembali mengerjakan soal yang tak bisa dikerjakan nya dan mencoret-coret kertas.

Shou terlihat benar-benar frustasi dan mengacak rambut nya dengan jengkel. Ia telah menggunakan semua rumus yang dipakainya dan jawaban yang didapatnya tak ada satupun yang sama dengan pilihan jawaban. Ia sama sekali tak mengerti konsep bangun ruang.

"Bagaimana jika aku membantumu?" tawar Sakura pada Shou yang tampak frustasi.

Shou melirik Sakura dan tampak ragu. Ia berpikir sejenak sebelum berkata, "Bagaimana dengan perjanjian nya?"

"Tidak berpengaruh. Aku tidak bilang kalau aku tidak boleh membantumu agar seluruh jawabanmu benar, kan?"

Shou meringis dan menyadari kebodohan nya sendiri. Ia benar-benar sedang lelah dan tak mencerna ucapan Sakura dengan baik.

" _Hn._ "

"Dengarkan penjelasanku," ucap Sakura sebelum memulai penjelasan. Ia memulai menggambar bangun kubus dan meletakkan titik P diantara titik BF dan mengambar bangun ruang sebagai visualisasi dari pertanyaan tersebut.

Sakura meminta Shou mengerjakan soal itu sendiri sambil memberikan instruksi. Sepuluh menit kemudian, anak itu berhasil menyelesaikan soal itu dan satu soal bangun ruang lain nya yang dibrikan Sakura serta meminta Sakura untuk memeriksa seluruh jawaban.

Sakura tertegun dengan jawaban anak itu. Seluruh soal dijawab dengan benar dan membuat Sakura merasa kagum sekaligus iri dengan kecerdasan anak itu.

"Bagus, kau benar-benar pintar. Jawabanmu benar semua, lho," puji Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Shou tak segera membalas ucapan Sakura dan ia terkejut dengan pujian yang ditujukan padanya. Tak biasanya seseorang memujinya tanpa ucapan yang bernada menuntut di akhir kalimat dan membuatnya merasa heran.

Diam-diam Shou melengkungkan sudut bibir tipis nya dan membentuk senyuman simpul.

"Serius?"

"Tentu saja. Kau berhasil mengerjakan soal dua tingkat diatas tingkatan kelas mu. Bahkan siswa tingkat akhir _high school_ saja belum tentu bisa mengerjakannya."

"Tidak mungkin."

"Aku serius, tahu. Salah satu murid ku adalah siswa tingkat akhir _high school_ dan ia tak bisa mengerjakan soal itu," jawab Sakura sambil menatap iris _onyx_ sang lawan bicara.

Perasaan bangga muncul dalam diri Shou dan ia segera membuka soal-soal bangun ruang lain nya.

"Kau tidak jadi beristirahat?"

"Tidak."

Sakura tersenyum pada Shou yang kini mencoba mengerjakan beberapa soal bangun ruang lain nya. Ia tersenyum akan betapa lugu nya anak itu dan betapa mudah nya untuk membuat anak itu merasa senang. Ia kini telah menemukan cara untuk membuat anak itu lebih bersemangat dalam belajar.

.

.

Sasuke duduk di dalam ruang kerja nya yang bersebelahan dengan perpustakaan sambil memijat pelipisnya sendiri. Ia benar-benar lelah setelah bekerja seharian dan kepala nya terasa sakit. Buku motivasi yang sedang dibacanya dibiarkan terbuka begitu saja diatas meja. Sejak tadi ia tidak meresapi satu kata pun di dalam buku itu meskipun ia mengira membaca buku itu agar merasa lebih bersemangat.

Belakangan ini pekerjaan membuatnya begitu sibuk dan lelah hingga ia tak begitu mempedulikan kondisi nya sendiri. Hal itu diperparah dengan Shou yang belakangan ini mulai memberontak dan melewatkan waktu belajar harian yang telah ditetapkannya.

Ia sadar jika putra nya telah memasuki masa remaja. Biasanya remaja akan mulai mencoba-coba hal baru yang mungkin saja berdampak negatif bagi dirinya dan keluarga. Maka Sasuke harus memperketat pengawasan agar Shou dapat melewati masa remaja dengan baik, namun ia merasa kesulitan untuk membagi waktu antara pekerjaan dan keluarganya.

Usulan yang diberikan keluarga dan sahabatnya untuk mencari istri kembali menyeruak dibenak Sasuke. Namun ia dengan cepat menggelengkan kepala untuk mengenyahkan pemikirannya sendiri. Ia tak menginginkan sosok wanita dalam kehidupan nya, dan ia juga tak memerlukan wanita untuk memuaskan hasrat nya.

Bukan berarti ia seorang _gay_ atau _bisexual_ , hanya saja ia terlalu lelah dan tak pernah berpikir untuk melakukan seks dengan wanita manapun setelah bercerai tiga tahun lalu. Jika ia memiliki waktu luang, maka ia akan memilih menghabiskan waktu bersama putra nya ketimbang mengurus kepentingan seks yang akan menguras energi nya.

Alasan utama Sasuke tak ingin kembali menikah ialah karena ia masih trauma dalam menjalin hubungan dan ia yakin Shou juga masih merasa hal yang sama dengan dirinya. Hyuuga Hinata, mantan istri Sasuke, berselingkuh selama dua tahun dengan sahabat Sasuke sendiri dan ia mengetahuinya dari Shou yang memergoki pesan di ponsel ibu nya. Hinata sama sekali tak memperhatikan keluarga dan bersikap sangat dingin dan kasar pada putra nya sendiri hingga berani melakukan kekerasan-kekerasan fisik.

Ketika mengingat Hinata, emosi mulai menyeruak dan Sasuke mulai merasa marah. Ia masih ingat jika ia begitu marah saat mengetahui Hinata berselingkuh di belakang nya dan membuatnya merasa terkhianati karena begitu mencintai wanita itu. Ia semakin marah saat mengetahui perlakuan wanita itu terhadap Shou yang diungkapkan wanita itu sendiri.

Sasuke melirik jam mahal yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan nya dan segera bangkit berdiri. Ia segera mengetuk pintu ruang perpustakaan dan membuka nya serta mendapati Shou yang masih sibuk mengerjakan soal bersama Sakura meskipun jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh malam.

Sakura melirik Sasuke sekilas dan menyadari lelaki itu telah memasuki ruangan, namun Shou tak menghiraukan keberadaan ayah nya dan mengerjakan satu soal terakhir.

Sasuke hanya mengamati putra nya yang masih mengerjakan soal dan menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum. Ia tak tahu trik apa yang digunakan Sakura hingga anak itu belajar dengan penuh semangat setelah belakangan ini mulai bersikap malas.

"Pelajaran hari ini sudah selesai," ucap Sakura pada Shou sambil tersenyum.

"Oh, sudah?"

"Ya. Hari ini kau sudah belajar empat setengah jam, lho. Hebat," puji Sakura.

Sasuke terkejut dengan ucapan Sakura yang begitu memuji putra nya. Mungkin ucapan Gaara mengenai Sakura yang berhasil membuat putra nya yang awalnya hanya mendapat nilai pas-pas an berhasil masuk ke _high school elite_ benar. Ia mengakui kinerja Sakura yang berhasil membuat Shou menjadi bersemangat belajar.

"Shou, kau sudah selesai belajar?" tanya Sasuke sambil menghampiri Shou yang kini menatapnya.

"Sudah."

"Sasuke- _daisensei_ , hari ini Shou belajar empat setengah jam dengan serius, lho," ujar Sakura sambil melirik Shou serta kembali tersenyum.

"Bagus, besok belajarlah lebih giat."

Shou merasa jengkel seketika dengan ucapan Sasuke. Lagi-lagi pujian singkat dengan tuntutan di akhir kalimat. Ia merasa kesal dengan Sasuke yang terus menuntutnya untuk belajar hingga berjam-jam bagaikan sebuah robot yang bisa diperintahkan sesuka hati.

Sakura menahan diri untuk tak membuka mulutnya saat mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Ia belum pernah bertemu dengan orang seperfeksionis Sasuke yang terus menuntut putra nya untuk terus belajar meskipun anak itu sudah pintar. Mungkinkah Sasuke terobsesi membuat Shou menjadi seorang jenius?

" _Hn._ "

" _Ano…_ Sasuke- _daisensei,_ bolehkah aku pulang sekarang?"

"Bagaimana jika kau pulang setelah makan malam saja, Sakura?"

Jantung Sakura berdebar keras membayangkan ia akan makan malam bersama Sasuke. Ia tak mengerti mengapa jantung nya berdebar keras, namun ia yakin makan malam bersama lelaki tampan dan _elegant_ seperti Sasuke akan membuat gadis manapun merasakan hal yang sama dengan Sakura.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, Sasuke- _daisensei._ "

" _Hn._ "

Sasuke menyentuh pundak Shou dan menepuknya, "Hari ini kau ingin makan malam dimana? Pilihlah _restaurant_ yang kau inginkan."

"Di rumah saja."

"Kau ingin _delivery_?"

"Tidak. Aku ingin memakan masakan buatan _otou-san_."

Sakura terbelalak mendengar ucapan Shou dan hampir membuka mulutnya. Sungguh permintaan yang aneh. Mana mungkin lelaki seperti Sasuke bisa memasak dengan rasa yang cukup baik hingga putra nya ingin menikmati masakan buatan nya.

" _Otou-san_ sedang agak lelah. Bagaimana jika hari ini makan diluar saja?"

Shou menghela nafas kecewa dan sedetik kemudian menyembunyikan kekecewaan nya dengan raut wajah datar.

"Terserah."

Sakura menyadari kekecewaan Shou dan tak dapat menahan diri untuk tetap diam. Ia tak peduli dengan reaksi Sasuke setelahnya dan segera berkata, "Bagaimana jika aku membantumu memasak, Sasuke- _daisensei_?"

Sasuke menghela nafas dan menganggukan kepala. Ia malas berurusan dengan wanita jika tidak sangat terpaksa, namun ia terpaksa menerima usulan Sakura agar tidak mengecewakan Shou.

"Boleh saja."

"Aku ingin _tempura_ dan _sukiyaki_ ," ujar Shou pada Sasuke.

"Itu saja?"

" _Hn._ "

Sasuke segera berjalan menuju dapur dengan Sakura yang mengekor di belakang nya. Dapur yang dimiliki Sasuke sangat luas dengan _kitchen set_ serta peralatan masak yang terlihat mahal dan berkualitas. Sakura mengernyitkan dahi saat ia melirik _oven_ di dapur itu. Ia tak yakin Sasuke bisa membuat kue apapun.

Jantung Sakura berdegup keras saat Sasuke mengambil sebuah _apron_ hitam yang lebih kecil dari _apron_ yang dipakainya dan mendadak berbalik badan. Sakura belum pernah menatap wajah Sasuke sedekat ini dan menyadari jika wajah lelaki itu masih tetap tampan meskipun terdapat sedikit tanda penuaan di wajah.

"Pakai ini," Sasuke menyerahkan _apron_ dan sarung tangan plastik pada Sakura.

Sakura segera memakai _apron_ dan sarung tangan plastik yang diberikan Sasuke. Lelaki itu melirik rambut Sakura yang digerai dan memberikan sebuah karet pada Sakura, "Ikatlah rambutmu dengan karet ini."

"Eh? Me-"

Sasuke memotong Sakura yang hendak bertanya dan berkata, "Aku tak ingin rambutmu mencemari makanan."

Sakura tersentak dengan betapa perfeksionis dan higienis nya lelaki ini. Sakura merasa terintimidasi dengan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke dan tiba-tiba saja ia merasa begitu kotor.

"Oh? Baiklah," jawab Sakura sambil mengikat rambut nya dengan model ekor kuda.

"Jadi kita akan memasak _sukiyaki_ terlebih dahulu? Atau tempura?" ujar Sakura pada Sasuke yang sedang mengeluarkan bahan-bahan makanan dari kulkas.

" _Sukiyaki._ Kau memasak _sukiyaki_ yang asin dan aku memasak yang manis. Bagaimana?"

"Huh? Mengapa kau harus memasak dua jenis _sukiyaki,_ Sasuke- _daisensei_?"

"Shou menyukai makanan yang agak manis, sementara aku tidak suka makanan manis."

Sakura merasa tidak enak seketika setelah mendengarkan ucapan Sasuke. Itu sama saja dengan meminta Sakura memasak untuk nya dan ia belum pernah memasak untuk lelaki yang tak dikenalnya.

"Ya. Aku akan berusaha memasak sesuai seleramu, Sasuke- _daisensei._ "

" _Hn._ Setelah itu bantulah aku memasak _tempura_."

Sakura menganggukan kepala sebagai jawaban atas ucapan Sasuke. Ia merasa gugup harus memasak untuk seorang lelaki perfeksionis dan berharap Sasuke tak akan menghina masakan buatan nya terang-terangan.

.

.

Shou telah menunggu di meja makan sambil memainkan ponsel nya dan segera meletakkan ponsel ke dalam saku celana ketika pelayan membawakan makanan yang telah selesai di masak.

Sakura menghela nafas lega ketika ia keluar dari dapur. Ia begitu gugup dan bersyukur ketika masakan nya telah matang dan makanan itu tidak terlihat buruk. Sakura mengira Sasuke hanya akan diam saja dan membuatnya semakin tegang, namun lelaki itu sesekali mengajaknya berbicara dan membuatnya tak begitu takut.

Sakura duduk berhadapan dengan Shou dan seorang pelayan segera memberikan mangkuk berisi nasi hangat untuknya serta piring kecil untuk meletakkan makanan.

" _Itadakimasu,_ " ucap Sasuke dan Shou bersamaan.

" _Itadakimasu, minna-san,_ " balas Sakura dan mengambil makanan ketika Sasuke dan Shou telah mengambil makanan terlebih dahulu.

Sasuke segera mengambil _sukiyaki_ buatan Sakura dan mencicipi nya. Rasa _sukiyaki_ itu terlalu asin menurut Sasuke, entah berapa banyak garam yang dimasukkan Sakura. Namun setidaknya _sukiyaki_ itu masih bisa dimakan.

Menyadari reaksi Sasuke, Sakura segera bertanya dengan cemas, "Sasuke- _daisensei,_ apakah rasa _sukiyaki_ nya tidak enak? _Gomenasai,_ sepertinya aku terlalu banyak memasukkan garam."

Pikiran dan tubuh Sasuke seolah bertentangan. Tubuh nya seolah terprogram untuk menggelengkan kepala ketika seseorang menanyakan rasa masakan padanya meskipun ia ingin menganggukan kepala. Ia terbiasa untuk memuji masakan Hinata meskipun rasa masakan wanita itu berubah-ubah mengikuti _mood_ nya.

"Memang sedikit asin, namun tetap enak, kok."

Sakura tertegun sesaat. Ia tak menduga seorang ' _Tuan Es'_ –begitulah julukan yang diberikan para mahasiswa padanya- bisa mengatakan hal yang baik. Semula ia mengira Sasuke akan menghina masakan nya secara terang-terangan dan membuatnya merasa tidak enak.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih atas pujianmu, Sasuke- _daisensei._ Bolehkah aku mencoba _sukiyaki_?"

" _Hn._ Kau juga boleh mengambil milik Shou."

" _Arigato_."

Sakura segera mengambil _sukiyaki_ dengan sendok sayur yang diletakkan di dalam mangkuk dan mencicipinya. Ia terkejut saat menyadari rasa masakan Sasuke jauh melebihi ekspektasi nya.

" _Oishii,_ " puji Sakura sambil tersenyum lebat.

Sasuke melirik Sakura yang tersenyum dan entah mengapa ia merasa begitu senang mendengar pujian tulus dari seorang wanita padanya setelah begitu lama tak mendengar nya.

" _Sukiyaki_ nya benar-benar enak. Rasanya aku jadi malu karena masakanku jauh lebih buruk," ujar Sakura sambil tertawa canggung.

Sasuke sedikit mengangkat sudut bibir nya dan tersenyum tipis. Namun seketika senyum nya memudar saat teringat dengan wanita yang pernah memberikan pujian yang sama untuk nya dan berakhir dengan menghancurkan hati nya.

Ia tak lagi percaya pada wanita dan apapun yang diucapkan mereka, begitupun dengan Sakura.

.

.

Tiga minggu telah berlalu sejak kali pertama Sakura datang ke rumah Sasuke dan mengajari Shou. Selama tiga minggu pula ia bertemu dengan Sasuke diluar kelas dan menyadari jika lelaki itu tak sedingin yang diucapkan teman-teman seangkatan nya. Setidaknya lelaki itu cukup 'menerima' kedatangan Sakura di rumah itu.

Entah mengapa, Sakura mulai berpikir jika Sasuke adalah sosok ayah yang baik dan pasangan yang ideal hingga mulai merasa senang ketika lelaki itu menghubunginya untuk bertemu di salah satu _restaurant_ yang berada di pusat perbelanjaan kelas menengah dengan mengatakan jika ada hal penting yang ingin dibicarakan.

Kini Sakura melangkah memasuki sebuah _restaurant_ di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia baru saja selesai mengajar di rumah salah satu murid nya dan segera pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan untuk menemui Sasuke.

Iris _emerald_ nya menatap sekeliling dan segera saja ia menemukan Sasuke yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Shou. Mereka berdua terlihat paling mencolok diantara tamu-tamu lain nya sehingga Sakura segera mengetahui keberadaan mereka.

Sasuke melirik Sakura dengan ekor mata nya dan ia segera melambaikan tangan pada Sakura. Sakura melewati beberapa meja dan segera duduk di hadapan Sasuke serta mengatur nafas nya yang tersengal akibat terburu-buru.

" _Konbawa,_ Sasuke- _daisensei,_ Shou _._ Maaf aku terlambat," ucap Sakura sambil menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam.

" _Hn._ "

Sasuke menyerahkan buku menu yang sedang dipegangnya pada Sakura dan berkata, "Pesanlah makanan yang kau inginkan."

"Terserah kau saja, Sasuke- _daisensei_ ," tolak Sakura dengan sopan.

"Aku tak tahu makanan yang kau inginkan."

" _Arigatou gozaimasu,_ " ucap Sakura seraya menerima menu dan melihat gambar makanan yang terlihat menarik. Iris _emerald_ nya sedikit berbinar saat mendapati gambar _risotto_ yang terlihat lezat.

"Aku pesan _risotto_ dan _ice tea_ saja."

Sasuke menganggukan kepala dan ia segera mengacungkan tangan serta memanggil pelayan. Tak lama kemudian, seorang pelayan menghampiri mereka dan mencatat pesanan mereka serta meninggalkan meja.

Sakura menatap Sasuke dalam diam dan dalam hati mengagumi wajah lelaki itu. Wajah itu terlihat begitu tampan dan menawan, dan mungkin ia pun mulai terjerat pesona lelaki itu.

"Sakura."

Panggilan Sasuke membuat Sakura mendongak dan jantung nya berdebar sedikit lebih cepat seraya mata mereka saling bertemu pandang.

"Bisakah aku meminta bantuanmu?"

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi dengan bingung, "Bantuan dalam hal apa, Sasuke- _daisensei_?"

Sasuke berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab Sakura. Ia yakin jika Sakura akan terkejut setelah mendengar ucapan nya dan memikirkan kata-kata yang pas untuk menjelaskan pada Sakura.

"Bulan depan akan diadakan pesta ulang tahun keponakanku dan seluruh kelurga besar ku akan menghadiri pesta itu. Maka aku memintamu menemaniku ke acara itu-"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak dan meneguk ludah sebelum melanjutkan ucapan nya.

"-sebagai kekasih ku."

Wajah Sakura memerah seketika dan ia menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat. Ia tak tahu maksud dibalik ucapan Sasuke dan jantung nya berdebar seketika. Ia bahkan tak memikirkan jika hubungan mereka adalah dosen dan mahasiswi.

"Tapi… aku adalah mahasiswi anda, Sasuke- _daisensei_. Bagaimana jika orang lain mengetahuinya?"

Sasuke telah mengantisipasi ucapan Sakura dan ia sendiri masih sadar dengan status mereka. Sasuke tak bisa menemukan orang lain yang bisa diajak untuk menemani nya ke pesta ulang tahun keponakan nya dan ia juga sudah lelah dengan desakan dari keluarga besar nya untuk segera menikah lagi. Ia juga ingin menepis rumor yang beredar jika sebetulnya dirinya adalah seorang _gay_ sehingga Hinata berselingkuh.

Mayoritas orang seusia Sasuke sudah menikah dan Sasuke tak bisa mendekati sembarang wanita lajang. Ia tak ingin para wanita berpikiran jika ia tertarik padanya dan mengejar-ngejar dirinya sehingga merepotkan dirinya. Sementara Sakura terlihat tidak seperti wanita agresif dan sepertinya juga dapat menjaga rahasia apapun, setidaknya begitulah yang terlihat selama ini, sehingga gadis itu adalah pilihan paling tepat bagi Sasuke.

"Ini rahasia, Sakura," ujar Sasuke dengan serius. "Kau hanya perlu berpura-pura menjadi kekasihku dihadapan keluarga besar ku, atau setidaknya teman wanita ku."

"Kalau begitu, lebih baik sebagai teman wanita saja," usul Sakura sambil menganggukan kepala. "Kapan pesta ulang tahun diadakan?"

"Dua minggu lagi di Tokyo Imperial Hotel pukul enam sore."

"Baiklah, aku bersedia membantumu, Sasuke- _daisensei._ "

Sasuke melirik Shou dan merasa lega. Setidaknya ia tak perlu repot meminta bantuan orang yang benar-benar tak bisa dipercayainya dan bersyukur dengan persetujuan Shou atas tindakan nya.

 **-TBC-**


End file.
